


The Waltz

by JaneAlpha



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q learns to Waltz but guess who catches him and just has to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waltz

When Q had decided to attend the charity Ball hosted by the PM no one bothered to tell him that he would have to Waltz. He'd found out completely by accident when he'd made a joke about M asking Eve to dance.

"I'm well prepared for that, Q. Didn't you realise that after the meal and speeches everyone gets up with their partner to Waltz; it's only one number but its terribly important that you have a partner decided before the night or you'll end up with some old biddy. M asked me to be his 'Waltzing' partner last month." Moneypenny had smirked at him.

Q wasn't too bothered about dancing with some 'old biddy', though if he got the chance he'd ask someone else, what bothered him was the fact that he couldn't dance. Never could and most likely never will. No his feet had never mastered the Quickstep, Foxtrot, nor a Tango, and he certainly couldn't Waltz.

Thats why he was currently hauled up in his office, on what should be his dinner hour, trying to master the steps of a Waltz from a Youtube video. Thank god (or perhaps Tim Berners-Lee) for the Internet. With his hands suspended in midair, counting aloud, eyes focused on the screen, Q began his first Waltz.

"One, two, three. One, two, three." Suddenly a hand took one of his outstretched ones and a firm hand held his waist with Q's other hand falling on a muscular shoulder.

"You do realise that the man is supposed to lead don't you?" Brown eyes locked with the steely blues of 007 as the man began to Waltz him backwards. 

"Sorry?" Was all Q could say in his confused state.

"You've been learning the girls part." Their steps became quicker and Bond turned them effortlessly before they danced into Q's office wall.

"I have? That could be embarrassing." Bond smiled and dropped Q from the waist, giving him a view of what his office looked like upside down, then pulling him back up and changing direction in one flowing movement.

"Is that even a Waltz move?" The Quartermaster asked a little dazed.

"No, but a Waltz is a little boring for me." The music stopped and Bond stepped back bowing slightly taking Q's hand and placing a delicate kiss to the back of it. "It's been a pleasure, Q"

"I don't suppose your free tomorrow night?" Q joked half serious. Well, Bond had just got him dancing to an acceptable standard which was a minor miracle.

"Unfortunately I'm off on assignment until the first. Though if your free on the second I'd like it if you joined me for dinner." Q felt himself nodding dumbly. Dinner with James Bond. "Perhaps afterwards I'll show you how to Salsa. Oh and by the way, I wouldn't listen to everything Moneypenny tells you. No one ever dances at the PM's charity ball." With a wink Bond left his office and Q was left wondering if that really had just happened. 

Of course when the second rolled along Bond showed his Quartermaster a lot more than just how to Salsa.

**Author's Note:**

> So this little scene popped into my head and I knew it wasn't right for 'Not the Plan' but thought I'd write it anyway just for you guys.


End file.
